Sonic School Days
by Dexys
Summary: It's the last year of high school for Sonic and friends. With new friends, new romance and much more. Will this year go by smoothly? I doubt it. M for Strong Language and Sex in later chapters. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! It's back! With lemon!
1. School Is Boring

_**You want a redo it? Kay, let's go.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG: SCHOOL DAYS**_

_**CHAPTER ONE: SCHOOL IS BORING...**_

The sun's rays shone through the blinds of a particular teen's bedroom window. Sonic was a blue hedgehog with jade eyes. He was currently asleep.

Well...until his alarm woke him up at least.

RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!

Sonic groaned putting his head under his pillow to block the infernal ringing. Only to release his head from the pillow for breath. Sonic uttered curses and threw his pillow at the clock. Still the metal thing rang annoyingly. Sonic yelled like some guy in a chinese martial-arts movie and threw the clock out of the window.

A onyx hedgehog with crimson stripes entered the room and grinned. "Awake are we, bro?" The hedgehog chuckled. Shadow, Sonic's brother was a rather handsome young teen, he had some problems physically. But mentally this teen should have an award!

Sonic growled at his fraternal twin. "No, I'm a fuckin' sleep! Come on let's just get to school. Ok?" Sonic said annoyed. After getting dressed and such the two headed to school in Shadow's ferrari. ("Lucky bastard." Sonic remarked when he first got the car.)

The two meet up with Harry, Angel and Tails.

Harry was a golden hedgehog with a tanned muzzle and saphirre eyes. Angel was a sky blue hedgehog with a peach muzzle and eyes matching her fur. Last but not least came the twelve year old genius who had skipped grades at blazing speed, Miles "Tails" Prower was an orange fox with light blue eyes.

Harry high-fived Shadow and noogied Sonic. Harry was the best friend of both the twins. Tails would be more to Sonic though. As the two were considered pratically brothers.

"So what's the first taste of torture. For my last year." Sonic said. ("Thank you god." He had whispered at the end of the previous simester.) Chemistry. Sonic feared this clas as Amy was in it EVERY single year at the same time as himself.

[CHEMISTRY CLASS with Mr. Patterson

Patterson was a teacher who spot when saying certain things. The class wore their goggles as soon as he entered which Patterson thought was eagerness to start learning. Boy, if only he knew.

Anyways classes are boring. Moving on...

[LUNCH

At Sonic and friends' table the entire gang sat there. Like some odd cult or something eating the "food" that cafeterias serve teens.

"I mean seriously, ya can't even IDENTIFY this...this goop!" Tails said. "And that's coming from me, the smart one!" The super-intelligent kit added.

"You see? This is why I want my parents to give me lunch money to get me PROPER food. Heck, I wouldn't mind if they just made me some sandwiches from home!" Amy said pushing the tray of gray and brown stuff away from her.

"On a less gross note. I'm finally taking Rouge out!" Knuckles said. Sonic did an over-dramatic gasp.

"Oh no! The world has come to an end!" Sonic said in fake shock. "Tell us something we didn't know was gonna happen, Knucklehead." Sonic said.

Knuckles grumbled something under his breath that would make the devil blush.

Shadow just sat there watching the group have their conversation. 'Idiots' he thought.

[OUTSIDE SCHOOL GROUNDS

Sonic walked with Knuckles. Talking about playing Knuckles' Nintendo Wii or something.

Movin' on!

Amy walked over to Sonic after Knuckles went home on his bike.

"Hey Sonikku!" Sonic sighed as the pink one, Amy, chirps out at him using her 'pet name' for him.

"Yes, Amy?" Sonic said.

Big mistake.

The girl began babbling on about, marriage, kids, kissing, everything a fan girl's mind could come up with.

After a minute or so of this Sonic snapped.

"AMY SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! LOOK, I _**DO NOT**_ LIKE YOU. UNDERSTAND? JUST GO AWAY FROM ME!!! GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO ANNOY!!!" Sonic screamed at her. Tears welled up in Amy's eyes and she ran away, crying. Shadow came up to Sonic, pissed off with his twin.

"What was that for?" Shadow asked.

"The little bitch got what was coming to her that's wh--OOF!!!" Sonic was punched a few feet away by his brother.

"Don't you EVER call a girl that. You're my brother and all but sometimes you just have to be put in your place." Shadow said and walked away to his ferrari and left without Sonic.

[AMY'S APARTMENT - A FEW MINUTES LATER

Shadow knocked on Amy's red apartment door. Amy opened the door slightly as the door was stopped by the chain lock. "Shadow?" Amy asked her voice was croaky. She'd obviously been crying.

"Can I come in?" Shadow asked. Amy closed the door. Then opened it fully, the chain unhooked from the door. Shadow stepped into the red and pink apartment. Shadow looked at Amy. Her cheeks were all puffy and her eyes had a red tint to them. The two had begun talking and eventually Amy brightened up smiling once more. The pink one hugged Shadow. Then their eyes made contact. The moment captured them. Their faces became inches apart. Mouths nearing, noses touching. Then Shadow moved away. "I-I'm sorry." Shadow then got up and left. Closing the door behind him.

Amy thought for awhile about what happened then smiled. 'So this is what true love is like.'

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Ta-Da! Chapters One and Two merged together to make one BIG chapter!**_

_**Oh, and this revamp WILL be worth it. I promise!**_

_**R&R!!!**_


	2. New Girl

_**Rose77: Thanks, I try to make it dramatic. It is fun!**_

_**Xtrasupershadowgirl: Thanks. Hell yeah, Sonic deserved the punch!**_

_**suicineluvr: Will do.**_

_**Makin T. Kedamoki: Thanks, mate.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IN**_

_**SCHOOL DAYS**_

_**CHAPTER TWO: NEW GIRL**_

On the weekend Sonic just layed around. While Shadow had a weekend job to pay the bills, Shadow was a shop assistant. He wasn't paid alot. But it was enough to live a comfortable for himself and his brother, Sonic.

_**HARTWOOD'S STORE**_

_**3:55 P.M., SUN 11th JULY**_

"Hey, Shad! Can you sort this out for me, mate?" The shop owner, Allen Hartwood, stood at the shop counter calling to Shadow. Shadow came around to him. "What's wrong, Al?" Shadow asked, leaping over the counter. "The register isn't reading the barcodes!"

After a few minutes Shadow had figured it out and fixed it.

"Thanks, mate!" Allen said. He was then able to serve the customers. At the end of the day Shadow walked over to Allen. "Ok, let's see. You fixed the cash register, that's 25, you cleaned out the storeroom, 30, and...you fixed the shutters, that's another 25. In total that is...,umm 80 quid." Allen said giving Shadow the money.

"Thanks, Al. Fucking tax is a nightmare." Shadow said. The two chuckled. "Not wrong there, Shad, not wrong." Allen said.

_**THE NEXT DAY...**_

_**SCHOOL-CORRIDOORS**_

_**10:30 A.M., MON 12th JULY**_

Sonic was heading to his second class: Biology, when BAM! Sonic ran into someone knocking them over.

"Oh, jesus. I-I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking.."

"I-I'ts ok, I shouldn't...have...been..." Sonic stopped speaking when his emerald green eyes caught her saphirre blue ones.

"Uh..."

"Eh-heh...I-I'm...uh..." Sonic coughed as they both got up. "...I'm Sonic, Sonic Hedgehog."

The girl blushed. "I'm Victoria. It's a pleasure to meet you. Uh...do you know where Mr. Patterson's Chemistry Class is?, I'm new here."

"Upstairs, to the far right. Oh, and put your goggles on BEFORE he comes in, he splutters...ALOT." Sonic said.

Victoria giggled. "Will do."

When she left Sonic ran to class. He didn't know why, but the smile on his face wouldn't go away.

_**SCHOOL-COURTYARD**_

_**3:35 P.M.**_

Sonic was walking down the steps when he saw Victoria being bullied by a group of hedgehogs. Sonic rushed to them.

"Leave me alone!" Victoria cried out as they began tipping the contents of her backpack onto the floor. One held her by her arms so she couldn't get away. Then one brown hedgehog was ready to punch her. "Welcome to Sayar High, bitch!"

POW! The brown boy fell to the floor with a bloody nose. Sonic growled as he cracked his knuckles. "I'm giving you to the count of FUCKING TWO TO LET GO OF HER BEFORE I RIP ALL OF YOUR GOD DAMNED BOLLOCKS OFF!!!" Sonic was enraged. He held up a finger. "one..." His voice was a deep growl.

The boys ran like scolded dogs. Sonic walked up to Victoria and helped her up. "You ok, V?" Sonic asked kindly.

"Yeah..." Victoria just stood there for a moment, sniffing, tears in her eyes, then she hugged Sonic and began to sob quietly.

"There, there, V. Ya don't have to cry, babe." Sonic said, rubbing her back.

After a while Victoria looked at Sonic. She had finally stopped crying. She looked into Sonic's eyes...and she kissed him quickly before walking away.

Sonic just stood there, shocked, he touched his lips and smiled. _'I think...no, I know. I'm in love.'_

_**----------------------------------------------------**_

_**Finally, Chapter Two.**_

_**For new readers who didn't read the original. I'm taking Fan Characters. But you must describe them so I know who they are, what they look like, and what they act like.**_

_**R&R!!!**_

_**(NOTE: and give me some characters, too!)**_


	3. Love Is a Fragile Thing

_**Ok, back. It's been a god damn YEAR since I updated this sucker.**_

_**Ok, thanks to xxxgothicxxxkisses, Piepiggy21, Cascades of Serenity, and suicineluvr for your characters and for waiting patiently for this chapter.**_

_**Also, Xtrasuperscrougegirl are you Xtrasupershadowgirl?**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG: SCHOOL DAYS**_

_**Chapter III: Love Is a Fragile Thing**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Sonic the Hedgehog woke up, his eyes were red and his eyelids felt heavy. His mouth was dry, so dry in fact that his throat hurt. He got out of bed and went down the stairs in nothing but his boxers and white socks, he opened the kitchen's cupboard and got a glass and a box of painkillers. He put some cold water into the glass and popped two tablets in his mouth, swallowed, and then drank some of the water.

"I told you, you shouldn't have gone to the party last night." Sonic turned around to see a certain black and red hedgehog glaring at him.

"Yeah, I…guess…damn, I feel like shit." Sonic said rubbing his head. "Hey, I heard you were going out with Amy."

Shadow crossed his arms. "What if I am, I thought Amy was; 'A little bitch that got what she was asking for'?" Shadow quoted his brother with a very high pitched attempt at mimicking his brother's voice.

"Ok, 1, I do not sound like that, 2, I was having a bad day and 3, no I don't care, in case I never mentioned I've got a girlfriend now." Sonic said, holding his fingers up as he counted.

Shadow's eyes widened slightly but then he glared harder. "Oh, really, it's not Lavender is it? You know I don't li—"

Sonic shook his head. "It's this new girl named Victoria." He grinned as he thought of when he helped her with the bullies the previous day.

Shadow smiled. "Well, good for you…I guess." The hedgehog looked at the clock on the wall as it let out a loud 'GONG'. "Well, it's 10 o' clock, better get going."

Sonic nodded and the two got in Shadow's black and red Ford Mustang.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow looked around. Harry usually met the two by the school steps. The two saw Tails, even Angel wasn't there! "Tails, have you seen Harry and Angel?" Shadow asked the kitsune.

Tails nodded. "Harry was in a car accident on his way home yesterday, Angel took the bus so she wasn't hurt, but she stayed at home so she could visit him in the hospital.

Sonic looked worried. "Well, I hope he's okay. Geez, dude's never got into an accident before." Sonic stated, it was true, Harry Tsunami was called "Mr. Indestructible". Never had an accident, never got ill, not him. But now his nickname was gone.

The three entered the school, Sonic walked towards his locker when he saw Victoria. She was attempting to open her locker, which was right next to Sonic's. 'What luck!' Sonic thought. He walked up to her. "Having problems?" Sonic asked.

Victoria smiled at him, but then returned to gritting her teeth as she attempted to open her locker. "Yeah, it's stuck tight." She stopped. "I give up."

Sonic frowned as he saw white liquid around the locker door. 'Glue…' Sonic thought. 'Must be superglue to keep her from opening it.' Sonic added in his mind.

Sonic noticed a red echidna walking past. "Hey, Knuckles, some help?"

Knuckles stopped and noticed Sonic with Victoria. He walked to them. "Locker troubles?" Knuckles asked Sonic.

Victoria tapped Knuckles on the shoulder, he turned to her. "Oh, it's your locker. All right, stand back." Victoria stepped back. Knuckles gripped the handle of the locker and ripped it off with ease. Knuckles looked at the back of the locker. "Glue, Dayton Rights Mega-Glue."

"How'd you know that?" Victoria asked.

Knuckles chuckled. "I do this for everyone, you wouldn't believe how many bastards do this to the new guys. No worries, I'm here if you need help. A friend of blue boy's is a friend of mine." Knuckles said.

Victoria smiled. "Thank you." She bowed.

Knuckles smiled. "Now, now, no need to be formal." Knuckles said, waving his gloved hands. "My brother is with the school board, you'll have a new locker door in no time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow and Amy were walking home after school, they noticed Sonic, Knuckles, and Victoria getting in the echidna's car.

"Sonic's got a new girlfriend?" Amy asked, slightly sad.

Shadow nodded. "Don't worry about it. Come on, let's get you home." The two got in Shadow's car and headed to Amy's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two got out of the car and headed towards Amy's house. Amy opened the door and the two stood on the porch. "Um…I guess…I'll…see you tomorrow?" Amy said.

Shadow nodded and headed for his car but Amy stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "Shadow, wait!" Amy said.

The hedgehog turned and was met by a pair of lips touching his. He was shocked at first but melted into the kiss. The two eventually stopped and broke apart. They were both blushing hard.

"Sh-Shadow…umm…my parents are out on a business trip until late tomorrow night, do you…umm…want to come in?" Amy asked nervously.

Shadow grinned. He wasn't sure whether it was the kiss or the vodka he had earlier on in the day (A/N: What a hypocrite, scolding Sonic for drinking when he had done so as well.) but he stepped into the house.

(A/N: LEMON TIME PEOPLE!!!)

Amy locked the door and then ran at Shadow and embraced him. The two began to kiss passionately. They broke away and ran up the stairs into Amy's bedroom. The two fell onto Amy's bed. Shadow began taking off his clothes, starting with his brown jacket and red top, then, just as Amy took of her sundress, the hedgehog jumped on her and began to kiss her again, then kissing down, Amy moaned when the ebony hedgehog began to kiss from her collarbone down to her breast, he reached behind her back and began unfastening her bra.

The item of clothing was on the floor in seconds and Shadow began to kiss up her mounds. The pink one moaned louder as the hedgehog kissed her nipple, he then used one of his hands to tweak her other nipple, he switched back and forth, his free hand going for her skirt and undoing the belt. Shadow began to pull down the skirt, when Amy stopped him.

"Shadow, I've never—"

Shadow hushed her. "I understand, don't worry, I'll stop if you're not comfortable with it.

"It's ok, I want to, I want you to be my first." Amy said, and the two kissed again.

Shadow began to kiss down from her breasts, to her waist and stopped, he used his teeth to take down her panties. Amy bucked her hips when his cold nose brushed over her entrance. Shadow shivered as his nose picked up her scent. Shadow licked her entrance, causing the pink hedgehog to moan. Shadow kept licking and then, as her lips opened a bit, he put his tongue in her opening.

Amy screamed out as she felt the Shadow's wet tongue enter her, her hips bucked and didn't stop. Shadow held her hips down to stop the bucking, Shadow then moved away, Amy looked upset, but not for long, as she moaned louder when her ebony friend began to kiss and lick her clit.

Amy panted loudly. "Shadow…nngh…I'm gonna cum!" Amy said and then she yelled out as she had an orgasm. The bottom of Shadow's face was splashed by her cum, some also spilled onto her bed covers. Shadow licked his lips and wiped his chin. "I'll need a shower when I get in.

Amy giggled. "A cold one." Amy said. Amy's noticed Shadow's erection through his pants. She smiled slyly. "It's not fair if I don't return the favor now, is it?"

Shadow grinned. "I guess not."

Amy pushed Shadow off of her, and got on top of him. She massaged him, to make him feel good. His muscles became tense but he relaxed. Amy let her hands wander to the belt of his pants, she undid it and pulled his pants down. She then began to stroke his member through his pants.

Shadow moaned. He closed his eyes as Amy pulled down his boxers.

Amy gasped at the size of his penis. It was a good nine inches. She grinned and began to stroke it more, wrapping her hand around it and pumping it.

Shadow gasped as he felt her ungloved hand grip his member. He then gasped loudly as he felt a sudden warmth in his lower region.

Amy had put her mouth around Shadow's member and began to bob her head up and down. After a while, she began to go further down on his member.

"I'm gonna cum!" Shadow said as he began to grip the bed sheets.

Amy felt his warm, sticky fluid fill her mouth, she gulped it down but began to cough a little as it was too much, she released Shadow's member from her mouth as it was squirting and a bit of cum hit her cheek. She wiped it off and smiled.

Shadow grabbed Amy's sides earning a little squeal from her and rolled, causing both of them to turn, so he was on top of her again and he sighed. "Ready?" He asked.

Amy nodded.

Shadow grabbed his member softly and rubbed it against her lips and then eased into her. He grunted as he began to thrust slowly until he hit her wall. "Amy, it's going to hurt for a bit now, but it'll get better, I promise." Shadow said.

Amy let out a little. "Ok." Then she let out a little cry as Shadow slowly thrusted into her again, hitting her wall.

Shadow looked worried but then Amy said a little. "Keep going." Shadow nodded and thrusted again, he kept going and began to go a little faster, he noticed a little blood coming out of Amy's hole. He kept on as Amy's grunts of pain turned into moans of pleasure.

After a while the two began sweating madly as they kept thrusting faster and faster as they both reached their peak. "I'm cumming!" Amy and Shadow shouted together as they erupted they laid, body to body and kissed, as Shadow slowed to a stop.

"I love you." They said together as they fell asleep, still bonded together, in each other's bodies.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**What did you think? I'm exhausted after writing all of that (I wrote this all at once) so I'm going to rest, and have some lunch. See you later!**_

_**R&R!!!**_

_**P.S.: All of the new characters will be introduced in chapter 4.**_


End file.
